pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Favor
The twenty-sixth episode of Season 38. Haley feels like she owes Heidi a favor for finding her car, so she goes to Phineas and Ferb for some suggestions. Doofenshmirtz makes odd snow cone flavors. Episode Summary One day, Haley is thinking back to the other day, when Heidi went to go look for her car. She thinks she owes Heidi a favor, so she asks her mom what she could possibly do. Her mom doesn't know what to do. She suggests asking Ethan. Ethan doesn't know and doesn't care. Ethan kids about the not caring. Haley knows two guys who she could consult for help. Ethan wonders who. Haley asks if he remembers the kids who built the roller coaster, the roller rink, the spa, the fun house. Ethan gets the picture and says yes. Haley knows what she's gonna do today. Then, she wonders where Heidi is. Heidi is walking to the mall, all by herself. She wants to buy a present for her friend, Megan. Her birthday was coming up and she wanted it to be a surprise. Heidi walks by the woman with the beaver. She observes the beaver tail and wonders how Perry is doing. Perry is already on his way to Doof's HQ. Monogram is telling Perry about Doof's latest plot. He has bought up all of Danville's snow cone syrup. He needs to investigate before it's too late. Perry flies in, and Doof says he's too late. Perry narrows his eyelids. Meanwhile, Haley finally arrives at Phineas and Ferb's house. Phineas and Ferb are trying out their super slide, along with their friends. Baljeet points out that Haley has showed up. Everyone jumps off the slide and says hello to Haley. Haley explains her idea to Phineas and Ferb. They wonder if the slide is a good idea. Haley doesn't think so. Phineas and Ferb look through their big book of blueprints to figure out what Heidi would like. They finally decide that she would like a giant cake. Phineas and Ferb get at it. Meanwhile, Doof introduces the Snow-Cone-Inator. He will attempt to make interesting new snow cone flavors in the market, and make millions. Perry tries to escape his cone trap. With the boys, their cake hasn't exactly turned out how they wanted to. The cake has suddenly formed a cone shape. Elsewhere, Ford is messing with his chemistry set once again. He makes a liquid that will turn any cone into a cardboard cone. A whiff of the liquid heads to Phineas and Ferb's backyard. It swirls around the cake, and it is suddenly cardboard. Haley is disappointed, she thinks everything is going to go wrong. Meanwhile, a helicopter is running out of gas. They have to eject everything, which is a giant pile of snow. It lands perfectly in the cone. Isabella thinks a snow cone is cool, but where was the syrup. Perry finally escapes and starts fighting Doof. Doof presses the fire button on his Inator. The flavor dial was selected at cotton candy. It zaps the snow cone in Phineas and Ferb's backyard. Buford said that'll work. Haley now has to find Heidi. She goes on a mad dash through town to find her beloved sister. Heidi is just barely at the mall when Haley finds her. She says she has a surprise for Heidi. She shields Heidi's eyes and she leads her to the Flynn-Fletcher's. Heidi is shocked to see a giant snow cone before her. She takes a bite out of it and is instantly in love with it. She thanks Haley. Haley says it was the least she could do after Heidi had found her car. Songs *''Slider'' *''This Means War'' (instrumental) *''Desert Ruins Zone 1'' Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None Ferb's Line None Whatcha Doin Haley Perry's entrance to lair None Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorp... Continuity *Haley does Heidi a favor after she found her car ("Heidi's Quest") *Haley mentions to Ethan the roller coaster, the roller rink, the spa, and the fun house ("Rollercoaster", "Crack That Whip", "Spa Day", "Misperceived Monotreme") *The lady with the beaver appears ("Oh, There You Are Perry") *Ford plays with chemicals for the fourth time ("Ghost In the Backyard", "Haven Unleashed", "Deli Overdose") Allusions *'Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games': The remix of Super Mario 64 slider is played when Phineas and Ferb are on the slide *'SpongeBob Squarepants': The scene when the snow comes is similar to a scene in the episode "Club SpongeBob" *'Avenged Sevenfold': An instrumental of This Means War plays during Perry and Doofenshmirtz's fight *'Sonic Lost World': The Desert Ruins Zone 1 theme plays when Haley looks for Heidi in town Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 38